


O.M.G was he...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It always happened just like that. A simple touch between their lips, a simple caress to their cheek or hips ignite the unquenchable fire that hidden inside their hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Purely PWP, **WARNING:** Pissing!kink/ fetish. Don't like, DON'T READ!  
>  As always, many thankies for my beta-reader for the awesome job: **cindyls1969**

  
Author's notes: are you curious enough to know...??  


* * *

**O.M.G was He…?**

  

  


[   
**Click here for a bigger Pic** ](http://s1019.photobucket.com/albums/af316/angel-fire5/?action=view%C2%A4t=OMGcopy.jpg)

  


It always happened just like that. A simple touch between their lips, a simple caress to their cheek or hips ignite the unquenchable fire that hidden inside their hearts. Jared groans from under Jensen’s body, his head rolls from side to side and he can’t suppress the pleasure of having the older man’s cock inside his body. 

“Nggghhhh… aaahhhh…. Mmmmhhh… Jennnn… ohhhh Godddd…” 

They were sprawled on the floor, naked as the day they were born and with a pillow from the couch stuffed under his waist, Jared can’t stop moaning and cries out with every thrust Jensen make into his ass. And then there comes the strange sensation, sort of like he has to release his bladder, and in his dazed mind he does nothing but ignore it. 

“Jennn… ahhhh… Jensennn… harder…” 

The older man bends down and attacks his mouth and growls into it. He catches Jared’s hands so the younger man won’t be able to touch himself. He wants his lover to come only by the feeling of his cock up in his ass, so Jensen slams his hard member into his lover’s body over and over. 

“Mmmpphhh… mmhhh… mmmphhh…” 

He’s lost in ecstasy when he feels it again. He tries to warn Jensen but his boyfriend’s tongue was shove down his throat and with every moves the older man make, Jared is losing the battle. 

It’s a strong growl from the younger man’s throat and a spurt on his chin that makes Jensen open his eyes and the wetness that spreads quickly between their bodies that make Jensen look down only to be splashed with something warm and sweet smelling. He’s taken aback when he sees that it comes from Jared’s cock. It’s weeping and the younger man’s body is now wet with the liquid. He sees his lover’s eyes rolled a couple of time and his breath was panting. Jensen can’t believe of what he’s seeing. Did Jared just squirt? Damn, that’s sexy as hell!! And the thought alone spikes his lust to the highest level. Jensen then bends down to kiss his seemingly unconscious lover, only his actions suddenly bring both of the men to completion together, the change in angle causing his cock to hit Jared’s already swollen prostate hard. It made Jared’s ass muscles squeeze Jensen’s cock tight and both of them shudder, Jensen collapsing on top of Jared. 

“Jay, that was amazing…” 

The only answer Jensen gets is a weak smile from his lover’s lips. 

“I love you, you’re so addictive, can’t get enough of you, never can, fuck! What’ve you done to me? Huh?” 

“Mmm.. you too, baby… ‘m tired, can’t think right now.. sleep now?” 

“Here?” 

Jared nods. 

“Okay” Jensen smirks as he sweeps Jared’s mouth once again before rolling off the younger man’s body and spooning him from behind and they drift off to dreamland together. 

  


End file.
